


Birdsong

by Myx



Series: Fandot Creativity Night [8]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Birds, Fandot Creativity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myx/pseuds/Myx
Summary: Written for Fandot Creativity; prompt was bird cage and/or slightly off.I don't own anything.





	Birdsong

When Arthur was 8, his parents had a bird, a cockatoo. The bird, aptly named Birdadoop, sat on its little ledge in her bird cage and would very often tilt her head to the left, almost like she was quizzical about something (or someone). He always thought something was slightly off about her behavior, but maybe it was just something birds did. 

When Arthur was 15, Birdadoop lived in his room. Arthur didn't mind at all as he was in desperate need of the company. She continued the same slightly off behavior, but he noticed that she seem to do it even more so when his parents were fighting. When they did fight, which was increasing in frequency, he would pull her out of her bird cage, and gently stroke her feathers, whispering loving thoughts to her.

When Arthur was 16 ~~(and three quarters)~~ , Birdadoop slept outside of her cage, very close to Arthur. With how frequently his parents were fighting, stroking her feathers was one of the few things that kept him from having a mental breakdown. It also ensured that his dad wouldn't hear Birdadoop during one of her 'chats' as Arthur liked to call them. Gordon didn't need any more fodder for his rage, and Arthur didn't want anything to happen to his bird; taking care of her gave him some purpose and allowed him to be useful. In a way, they needed each other. 

One particular night, Arthur's door burst open. Gordon, wearing a crazed expression, began in low voice "Where is that terrible bird?"

Birdadoop awoken first. She flew so she was inches away from Gordon's face. Arthur stirred quietly, and whispered "Birdadoop, stop it; come back, please."

 

Birdadoop didn't listen. She seemed to glare at Gordon. Before Gordon could say (or do) anything, she swiped at him, leaving red and bleeding nail marks across his left cheek. Gordon stared at the bird and Arthur began in a cold, low voice, "D-Dad, I really think you need to leave before she attacks you again. You probably don't realize this, but cockatoos are incredibly territorial, and you've just infringed upon her territory."

Gordon just stared at the bird and at Arthur, whose face was stone. He turned on his heel and walked out of the room. 

"Brilliant job, Birdadoop." The bird chirped happily, and snuggled back into her wing, having taken residence in her usual spot on the corner of Arthur's bed. 


End file.
